<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you more than the world can contain in its lonely and ramshackle head by bi_habibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935234">i love you more than the world can contain in its lonely and ramshackle head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi'>bi_habibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, absolutely self indulgent sappiness, i love them your honor, they deserve to be happy and relaxed gdi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki smiled at him, he took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers.<br/>“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.<br/>“I’ve missed you too,” Suki whispered back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you more than the world can contain in its lonely and ramshackle head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki sat on the dock, staring out into the ocean. Her bare feet brushed gently against the surface of the water, causing small ripples to float out across the blue, twinkling water. She had rolled up her green pants up to her calves, her white shirt tucked into the waistband carefully. Her brown hair was pulled into a half-up, half-down ponytail. Her clothes more casual than her usual Kyoshi Warrior outfit. The sun was setting, dotting the sky with oranges and pinks like a painting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, drinking in the warm air around her. A distant cry of a hawk caught her attention. She opened her eyes and saw the small blur of red approaching. The hawk flew closer and Suki held out her arm, letting the bird clutch onto her as she removed the message from Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suki!!!!!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything in the Southern Water Tribe is great! We’ve finally got to building up the Chief office for dad and most of the tribe is officially done being rebuilt! Katara and Aang are coming by in a few days to say hi, since Aang is busy rebuilding the Air temples. I just know they’re going to give me the oogies. I don’t have anything interesting going on right now, which is a nice change of pace for once. I miss you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love yours, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sokka </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suki smiled at the letter, getting up from the dock to take Hawky to her house so he could rest from his travels. She walked through Kyoshi Island, most of the buildings rebuilt and reinforced since the end of the war. More people were bustling around, with shops and restaurants having popped up and helping the island grow. Kyoshi Island has transformed into a port city, with more people visiting and coming through than ever before. Suki and Ty Lee had to expand the dojo for the girls, since more girls had wanted to join. The last time Sokka had visited, he and Toph had helped Suki build a small home behind the dojo, making it easier for Suki to take care of the dojo and watch the girls on her days off. </p><p> </p><p>The house itself was nothing special, it was just a one-room building with a roof over it, but Suki loved it. A bed with green and gold sheets was in one corner, with a small wooden nightstand next to it. There was a rug in the middle of the floor, the rug was a white and blue rug, made by Sokka’s grandmother Kanna. A simple wooden desk and chair was next to the nightstand and a small kitchen lined the opposite wall. A dresser with Suki’s clothes sat under the window that faced the dojo. The top drawer of the dresser housed some of Sokka’s clothes for when he visited. Suki let Hawky settle on the bedpost, while she sat down to write Sokka back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sokka, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I miss you too. I’m glad everything is going well down there! Not much is going on here either, I spend most of my days training the new girls. They’re very...eager. Not that that’s a bad thing, it’s just, I wish they would listen more. There’d be less injuries. The island has started booming now we’re an established port city. It’s interesting, a few years ago I would have never imagined the amount of people coming through, but now it seems so normal. Tell Katara and Aang I say hello! I’m glad they’re doing well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love you, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suki </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suki set aside the letter to let the ink dry, she would send it out tomorrow. The sun had set, so Suki started getting ready for bed. Hawky squawked as she pulled back the covers, but settled back down once she did. Suki let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, letting herself be lulled to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Suki was woken up by a lot of shouting. She jolted up, her mind thinking the island was under attack for a moment, but the shouting sounded...excited, not scared. She tossed the covers off her and changed into a pair of clean green pants and a white shirt and quickly brushed her hair. She dashed outside, barefoot, to see what the commotion was. The villagers had gathered around in the city center, surrounding a giant sky bison.</p><p> </p><p>Not just any sky bison, Appa. Suki weaved her way to the front.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki!!!” a familiar voice yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Suki was hauled into a hug, being lifted up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka!!” Suki squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka set her back down, pressing a kiss into her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Suki asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka beamed at her, “I convinced Aang and Katara to do a detour on their way to Ba Sing Se so I could see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki smiled at him, he took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Suki whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m here now,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah you are,” Suki murmured back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on tumblr @kahtara!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>